Running Home To You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Ariana is more than ready to make history with her new job as the first ever full-time women's commentator in WWE. Then her world crumbles when tragedy strikes. Luckily, she has her best friend and colleague to turn to for support. As he helps her get her life back on track, will sparks begin to fly? Corey/OC. - short fic.


disclaimer - i only own my OC Ariana Gorden.

 _ **Running Home To You  
**_ Chapter One

She yanked the hood of her black rain coat over her head as she darted across the parking lot. She slid into the first empty taxi she found, dragging her suitcase into the backseat beside her. "Could you take me to 275 North Union, please?" She asked the driver, who gave a curt nod, before pulling her cell phone out of her sweatshirt pocket.

She skimmed through her list of conversations in her messages folder until she found her mother's number. She opened a blank message and quickly typed "Hey, I will be by first thing in the morning. Flight was delayed. I love you."

After hitting send she slid the phone back in her pocket and looked out the window. The bright lights of the city gleamed in the dark night, blurred and distorted by the droplets of rain on the window. She smiled, happy to finally be home, even if it was only for a few days. It felt like forever sine she had seen the bright lights of Pittsburgh.

Queen played quietly on the radio as the driver navigated the busy interstate. Ariana was grateful for the heat drifting from the vents up front. She found it difficult to keep her eyes open in the warmth of the car. She hadn't been able to sleep on the flight and she had been up for the last 36 hours.

"You look tired ma'am. You have been traveling for a while haven't you?" The driver asked. He was middle-aged, with salt and pepper hair and warm hazel eyes.

"It certainly feels that way. I have a very demanding job." She smiled. "I love it though."

"So you travel a lot for work?"

"Yes, well, I will be traveling a lot more now that I received a promotion."

"Congratulations." The man smiled into the rear-view mirror as he turned onto the North Union exit.

"Thank you."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Ariana turned her attention back to the window. The street was narrow and lined with oak trees and cast iron street lamps. She watched as familiar buildings flashed by. She grabbed a hold of her bag as the taxi drifted to a stop. She looked out and frowned in confusion. There were flashing lights and people lining the streets. She handed the cabbie a hundred dollar bill before sliding out of the back seat.

She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and stared in horror at the site in front of her. Dropping her bag she ducked under the yellow tape and darted forward only to be caught by one of the police officers patrolling the perimeter.

* * *

He turned the corner onto North Union. The call from Ariana had woken him. He stepped on the gas as he thought of his friend. She had called, crying and hyperventilating, half an hour ago. He could barely make out what she was saying and had promised to come and get her immediately.

He slowed down at the first glimpse of flashing lights. Pedestrians lined the street around the yellow caution tape despite the steady rain. He parked as closely as he could to the crowd and shut off the car. He grabbed his keys and got out, dashing across the street and under the yellow tape. He approached an officer who was standing beside one of the firetrucks.

"You need to stay on the other side of the caution tape." The officer ordered as he approached him.

"I am here for Ariana Gordon. She called and asked me to come. I'm Matt Polinsky"

The officer nodded knowingly and motioned for him to follow him. "She has had quite a shock. She is over here with the paramedics." He led him toward an ambulance behind a second fire truck.

Ariana stood beside the ambulance, a yellow blanket draped around her shoulders. Her hair was damp and she was shivering. Matt ran over and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Ria, I'm so sorry."

She nodded, "Thank you for coming. I didn't know who else to call."

"You know I'm here for you." He released her, taking a step back and looking her up and down, "Are you okay, you aren't hurt are you?"

She shook her head. "Mrs. Fletcher is dead." She swallowed, her voice hoarse with unshed tears.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, 'C'mon let's get you out of here." He guided her toward his car, careful to block her gaze of building. Reflections of the flames danced in the puddles as he guided her toward his Ford Mercury, dragging her suitcase behind them. He pulled open the passenger door and waited for her to get inside. He closed the door and put her suitcase in the trunk. He took one last glance at the house, burning and crumbling as the firefighters fought to drown the flames, before getting into the driver's side and starting the engine.

* * *

They rode in silence for several minutes. She stared blankly out the passenger side window, her hands shaking in her lap, as he drove down the backstreets that led to his house.

"What about Nyx and Heli, are they. . . "

"They are with my mom. I hadn't gone to pick them up yet. With the European tour I thought I should leave them with my mom."

He nodded, feeling a slight sense of relief. "I'm sorry about Mrs. Fletcher. I know you two were close."

Ariana nodded, wiping at her eyes. "I know her sons are going to be really upset. I can't believe . . . If my flight hadn't been delayed. Maybe I could have saved her?"

"Or maybe you would be dead too. You can't spend your time thinking things like that, Ariana. You had no control over what happened." He reached out and grabbed her hand as he turned the corner onto his street. "You can stay with me as long as you need too."

"Thank you but, I can't inconvenience you like that. I am sorry I called and woke you up tonight. I didn't want to wake the kids on a school night. . ." She sighed, "I am sure when I call my mom in the morning she will be okay with me staying with her."

Corey pulled into the driveway and steered the Mercury into the three car garage. He hit the close button on the garage door opener before turning his gaze toward her. "Your mom has Andrea and the kids at the house. You know how cramped it is already. I know she would still have you there in a heartbeat but, I have the house all to myself. There is no reason you can't stay here until you get things sorted out."

Ariana smiled gratefully, "Thanks Matt. Have I told you recently you are an absolute angel?"

He chuckled, "Only every time you see me. C'mon let's get you inside. You look exhausted." He got out and grabbed her bag as she got out of the car. He unlocked the garage door that led into the kitchen and motioned for her to go inside first. He followed her in, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Maddie isn't here today?"

"No, she left earlier today. I will pick her up on Wednesday morning."

Ariana nodded, "I think I am going to go change I am freezing. Luckily I did my laundry at one of the hotels so I have some clean clothes to wear." She took her suitcase.

"The bathroom is down the hall on the right."

"Thanks." She disappeared down the hall. Corey dropped his keys on the counter. He hung his jacket on the rack beside the door and sat on the couch to wait for Ariana to change.

After a few minutes the brunette appeared at the end of the hallway. Her shoulder length brown hair was brushed but, still damp from the rain. Her smeared make up was now washed away and she wore a grey sweatshirt and pink striped pajama pants.

Corey stood up, "I'll show you to the guest room. You have to be exhausted."

She nodded, "Yea, I just hope I can sleep after everything that has happened."

"I hope you can too but, if you can't then just come get me. I'll stay up with you."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I don't mind. I don't want you sitting up all night by yourself. My room is right across the hall from the guest room." He led the way up the stairs and down a hall. He opened the door to a spacious room decorated all in light blues and greys.

"Thanks. You're a great friend Matthew."

He smiled as she went into the room and pulled the grey and blue patterned comforter down and climbed onto the bed.

"Remember I'm just across the hall if you need me."

"I promise I will wake you up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ria." He crossed the hall and went into his room. He went into the attached bathroom to change. When he came back out he checked on his guest. Thankful to find her sleeping peacefully, he climbed into his own bed and switched off the light. He knew he needed to get as much sleep as he could get. His friend was going to need him when she woke up.

* * *

an. so this is the first chapter of my new story. reviews would really, really be appreciated...


End file.
